


[podfic] Everybody Loves Anders

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Series: Dragon Age Conversations [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Jenn + Mevi!</p>
<p>Audio recordings of character conversations, mainly focusing around Anders' love interests. Prompt us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Everybody Loves Anders

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Kanders! Last conversation when they send him away from Kinloch Hold.

[Listen.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/jenn+mevi/Please%20Dont%20Go.mp3) (563kb)

Transcript:

Anders: ::helplessly:: Karl, please don't go.  
Karl: ::quiet:: You know I have no choice, Anders.  
Anders: But - I - we could run away. Right now.  
Karl: ...don't say such things. The Templars are waiting right outside.  
Anders: There's a window!  
Karl: Anders. Stop.  
Anders: I can't stay here without you.  
Karl: It's okay. You'll be okay. Whatever you do... I forgive you.


End file.
